


Keeping Tradition Alive

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some traditions should be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Tradition Alive

Every lamp in the throne room was dark, leaving it swathed in shadows. Only a few stray beams of moonlight trickled in through the glass panes that replaced the walls. Heavy clouds covered the Archadian night sky, which themselves were pale silver from the lights of the city below. Archades was peaceful, as a place can only be after night has settled in and its denizens have gone to their rest.

"Larsa, come on." Penelo leaned over the double throne, lips pursed in a faintly melodramatic pout. One of her hands wrapped around her husband's shin where he'd kicked his leg over the arm of the throne. Pale silk whispered around her legs as she leaned even farther over the chair. "It's all Hallow's Eve. It's _tradition_. You don't want to ignore that, do you?"

"Here I thought you paid tradition little heed. I seem to recall you wearing distinctly colorful wedding attire." For all that his voice was stern, a smile played over Larsa's lips. When Penelo's pout only deepened, he laughed and leaned forward to plant a light kiss on her lower lip. "Would it make you so very happy?"

"Yes! Please?" She put her hands together in supplication. "Just until midnight?"

"Very well." He kissed her again, lingering at her lips for a long moment before leaping off the throne and towards the exit. "You're it!"

Penelo stared after him, jaw open in shock. "Larsa Ferrinas Solidor—that was cheating!" She gathered her skirts and took off at a dead run. Larsa's laugh carried behind him, then cut off abruptly as he ran through a wall. Penelo dived through after him, torn between laughing and yelling imprecations at his back.

They chased each other well past midnight, waking the entire palace with their haunting. Even ghosts have their traditions.


End file.
